


Collection of various varieties of one shots

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Collection of Various sanders sides one shots, maybe they’re all in the same alternate  universe, maybe they’re not.Description, characters, ships, and warnings will be provided before each chapter
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants Logan to wear a specific costume to a party, but Logan isn't convinced
> 
> Characters- Remus, Logan  
> Ships- Intrulogical  
> No Warnings

Logan looked down at his outfit then at Remus, “this is stupid.”

Remus grinned, “but you look hot!”

“Remus, I wouldn’t say that this costume... really suits me.” Logan sighed

“But why not?!”

“Well, being a sexy nurse, isn’t particularly something I’ve aspired to be.”

“It’s a costume party! You don’t have to dress like something you aspire to be.” Remus challenged.

“Do you know how many uniform and health code violations this outfit commits?” Logan asked seriously

“Isn’t that the horrors of Halloween?”

Logan glared then paused thinking for a moment, “fine, I’ll wear it. Committing safety and Heath violations is pretty scary.”

“You realize you’re not actually a nur-“

“Go get ready, or we’ll be late.” Logan chided him.

Remus sighed, “fiiine...” he walked out of the room to put on his costume.


	2. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't want them to go, he can't let them go... but they're already gone
> 
> Characters: Virgil, minor unnamed character  
> No Warnings

“No! No please! No you can’t leave me.” Virgil pleaded. “Please don’t leave me! Stay with me, please!” He cried.

But it was too late... too late.

Virgil looked down at his lap, “why?” He whispered, betrayed.

His cat... had gotten off of his lap, and walked away.

Virgil was alone, his cat walking away from him, walking away, and taunting him as it left.

Virgil was left alone, his lap void of his kitty. He laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself. He was lonely, without his darling baby kitten... his betraying, malicious, cat. That lovable asshole.


End file.
